


I love you beca

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, im sorry of its shit, im super tired, this isnt very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: I still suck at summeries...this isn't my best work...bear with me?





	

Beca was a pretty easy going girl, she could forgive a lot I mean she forgave Chloe for being late to every best friend date, and she forgave Aubrey for puking all over her new couch after a drunken night with the Bella's. She forgave Benji for locking her in handcuffs and losing the key so they had to call his brother to cut off the the cuffs, she forgave Stacie for accidentally using her bed with her new flavour of the week. Anyways you get the point.What she cannot forgive is walking on her boyfriend with one of her so called friends on bed having quite a time. 

"Jessica?! Are you fucking kidding me??" Her normally calm voice was laced with venom and hurt. Beca quickly slammed her bedroom door shut not wanting to see anymore, she quickly pulled out her phone to call the first person that came to her mind, surprisingly it was Aubrey. 

"Hello?" Aubrey's voice was thick with sleep making beca check the time quickly, 11:00 pm, _fuck_. 

"I'm sorry bree, I didn't realize how late it was. Go back to sleep." Beca voice was quivering and she hope Aubrey was to tired to hear her silently crying. 

"Beca? What's wrong?" Aubrey waited a second when she got no response in return she quickly got out of bed slipping a pair of shoes on. "Beca honey where are you?" 

"My apartment.." Beca's response was so quiet Aubrey almost missed it.

" on my way, don't go anywhere" Aubrey hung up as soon as she got beca's confirmat

XxX

When Aubrey pulled up she was surprised to see beca arguing with, Jessica? And jessie. Beca was hugging herself dodging Jessica's attempt to touch her. She turned off her car slowly getting out to approach the short brunette. She picked up a little of the argument as she GRE closer.

"Beca please! Just listen to me!"

"No thanks, I don't want any input from the blonde _homewrecker_ " 

"Beca that's enough its not what it looks like" 

"Its not what it looks like?! I suppose she just fell into your bed NAKED and you accidentally STUCK YOUR DICK INTO HER!??" Aubrey was shocked, Jessie cheated? The blonde lightly put her hand on beca's shoulder steering her towards the car.

"Cmon sweetie let's get you home"

"This is her home Aubrey" Jessie was now holding a crying Jessica close to him.

" no Jessie, see that's where your wrong. Her home is my apartment with people who love her enough to not betray her. Oh and Jessica? Your no longer a Bella I expect you to give your scarf to Chloe when you come get your things from the Bella house. " 

 

"You can't do that! Your not even in the Bella's anymore bitch!" That was it, beca had enough she turned around so quickly Aubrey had thought she gave herself whiplash. The small brunette took three large steps towards Jessica effectively making her take a step back.

"You are no longer a Bella and I'm pretty sure everyone will back me up on this, if I ever hear you call Aubrey a bitch again it won't be just your ego that is bruised. I never want to see either of you ever again." With that beca turned back towards aubrey. "Shall we?" 

XxX

Arriving back at the Bella's house Aubrey and beca made their way to the kitchen, Aubrey deciding that homemade hot chocolate was a remedy for a broken heart. And she was right she got beca to smile a few times while sipping at the sweet drink.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Beca's smile dropped and she shook her head quickling wiping at her eyes" 

"It hurts...really badly....I..I gave him my virginity yesterday... I..I thought he loved me..." Beca couldn't hold back the tears anymore and turned into Aubrey waiting embrace. It was a long while before either woman said anything. 

"Its okay beca, he dosnt love you but I do..., I love you a lot and I know its really soon after your break up but I don't want you thinking nobody loves you well...because I do." Beca slowly tilted her head up to look at Aubrey and smile slowly already across the younger wans face. 

"That's really sweet Bree.and yeah it is really soon but um thank you, I'd like to be loved by you." Beca blushed at how that sounded and groaned "that didn't sound so dirty in my head" 

 


End file.
